That which we call a rose
by witchfingers
Summary: Winter. Asgard. Underworld. Empty library, the steps echo. That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet. [Heimdall x Hel]
1. I

_I could psychoanalyze myself in this fic, from the title (one of my personal quotes) to Hel's relationship with Loki and Heimdall. _

_But I won't, because it's gonna be scary... o.O_

**That which we call a rose. **

* * *

"That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet."

A faint _click, click, click, _echoed in the silent library. As the sound drew closer, it became evident it belonged to the clanking of heavy leather boots against the aged woods of the floor.

That place was used to be so silent that even the slightest disturbance of that silence became startling.

"Shakespeare," a female voice stated, unaltered.

Heimdall stepped into the circle of light that her desk's many candles offered. "Yes. Romeo and Juliet."

Hel's eyes looked up to meet with crimson ones, much too close to her own. She was startled enough to place her book gently on the table, and state, a bit apathetically for Heimdall's liking,

"So you're back to your original form..."

But the guardian god didn't miss the subtle note of surprise, and he smirked in pride. "Impressive, huh?"

The pink haired goddess nodded absentmindedly, and asked softly, "What are you going to do now?"

"Trashing Loki would be a good idea, but, there's a thing that needs to get done...before."

Hel's eyes sparked up with curiosity, that surged mainly from the fact that the god of light sat on her desk, a small smirk playing on his lips.

He seemed to like the color green, because he wore a long sleeved, loose musk-green shirt unceremoniously, and partially, tucked into trousers that seemed to be made of a heavy material. The hems of the trousers were, in turn, tucked into the boots. The loose-fitting clothes betrayed a muscled, well-toned body beneath them.

He pulled her to him, and though she didn't do much more that become limp in the act, the slight tremor that crawled up her skin didn't go amiss to the guardian god.

"I've been waiting quite some time to do this..." he said in a deep voice, that made Hel's cheek flush a barely perceptible shade of cherry. Bringing his mouth near her ear, he whispered,

"_Love given sought is good, but love given unsought is better_."

A smile drew in her lips.

----

"I _was_ going to get revenge on Loki, I _swear_...!" Heimdall argued hotly, with a dare-to-contradict-me tone. Freyr couldn't help but smile at the deeper voice in which he bickered, "I just got... distracted."

* * *

**Cute! And if you review, I might make a sequel ;)**

**R&R!!!**


	2. II

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_As the guardian god of the Rainbow strode down the suspiciously silent, and all-too-large hall of Loki's castle, a feeling of tresspassing took over him. He'd chosen to ignore it at first, but as he drew closer to the Trickster god's chambers, the feeling started to bother him once more, and not conscience-remorsingly as it previously had. From the pit of his stomach, it did feel like a bad omen. But, he went on._

_After all, he couldn't walk on something he didn't already know. And embarrassing Loki was -always- going to remain a pleasant thing to do._

_What he interrupted, he could have figured it out. But he didn't actually think he'd ever see it live._

_The trickster god, wearing a white shirt with only a couple of buttons done, and some black trousers, hovered playfully over the girl that used to follow him everywhere in his days as a private detective... what was her name? Oh, Mayura. The same girl that he'd invited to immortality after her father's death. Sometimes Heimdall wondered if Loki acted upon wits, cunning, intuition or impulse. At that moment, only the last two seemed fitting, but Heimdall only could have emitted an opinion if he'd understood the trickster god in the first place. But he didn't._

_So it was just enough to stand against the doorsill and smile with mirth to himself as the pink-haired girl whispered something in Loki's ear that left him wide-eyed in surprise. And that immediately after made him chuckle, probably at her naivety, and give her a quick peck on the cheek._

_Heimdall decided to act._

_"Asgard isn't for repented humans, Loki," he commented._

_Mayura blushed all the shades of crimson she could think of, while Loki, as cool as ever, dedicated her a patient smile and turned to Heimdall unaltered._

_"Midgard wasn't for exiled gods either," he replied with a smirk of triumph, and allowed himself to add, with much intended sarcasm, "I see you're back to normal too."_

_The guardian god hmph-ed._Heimdall was woken up from the accidented daydream by a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked boredly at a friendly Freyr who was starting to annoy him, acting like he understood and all. He probably did, but Heimdall was too troubled to mind. Somewhere in the background, Gullinbrusti was hovering over a pile of Freyr's homemade red-bean stuffed fish cookies. Because they could get as random.

Nonetheless and even if he was distracted, Heimdall still shivered at the thought of having to ask Loki -of all the gods in the pantheon- for his daughter's hand.

* * *

**

* * *

Well? did you like? I MAY do another part, but the inspiration won't come. So if you have any ideas, I'm listening!!!**


	3. III

_Voila! Part 3 :D_

* * *

It was cold. 

But, putting it that way, when was it _not_ cold in that damned moor of the Helheim? It was always winter. It was always dark, it was always cold. And there was always a silence which was colder than the sephyrs that leaked through the badly covered holes in the immense windows.

Hel's back was leaning against one of the thick glasses that conformed those large windows, with her gaze lost and diverted from the sullen, vast and dead library.

One day thing. It had been a one day thing.

Of course, she'd always been naïve. How could she expect any other thing from Asgard's most handsome god? He surely had other lovers in less intrincate places than -no more no less- the underworld. Because the casanova reputation was irrevocably Loki's, but in the same way, the trophy for beauty was irrevocably Heimdall's.

She emited a deep and languid sigh. Love was only true in books... and in wrong books! Love wasn't true for her... Hel had once heard some wise man say that there's no worst nostalgia than the longing for something you never had.

And there, as a firm proof of that, was she, leaning against cold and hard glass panels without even turning round to admire the falling snow out of that window, that adorned the dark, evergreen pine trees.

Perhaps that was why she didn't see him come.

Before going intangible and going through the window, Heimdall observed her from outside. She was really a sad girl, but in a way he couldn't put in words, she captured him... He smiled in an attractive way.

He was wearing a very thick coat that protected him from the incessant blizzard, and a pair of elegant, slender wings -pretty much like those of a hawk's- protruded from it and kept him in-level with the window, which was in one of the highest parts of the Helheim castle.

Keeping his provocative expression to himself, the god of schemes materialized in the library. But not in just _any_ part, but behind Hel, and his strong arms circled her waist and pulled her towards him.

"_Heimdall,_" she said softly. Hearing his name in her lips, the guardian god smiled.

"I suppose you thought I wasn't coming back," he offered, with a tone of voice that made her feel he was kind of... testing her.

She didn't wane at the smile, because being her back pressed against his chest she couldn't see his face. Faintly, as if talking to herself, she finished her phrase: "_What have you done to me?_"

The smile didn't go from Heimdall's lips, but a faint blush crept through Hel's cheeks when she felt the Watcher pulling her closer to him.

"The same you've done to me, Hel."

* * *

**

* * *

Ta-da! Chapter 3? And do you know what? I've already done chapter 4! I published this fic in Spanish too and it had excellent critiques. **

This chapter was inspired by Silbermond's "Durch die Nacht", the phrase: "Was hast du mit mich gemacht?" lit my lightbulb and inspired me to write all that:D

Next chapter involves Loki's reaction to Hel and Heimdall's relationship!! So R&R and I'll translate it immediately :D


	4. IV

_Hello! Here's the part no one was expecting! xD_

* * *

"So Heimdall has intentions with Hel..." Loki said, with a pensive look. Fenrir nodded. "What should we do, Father?"

Loki looked at him incredulously.

The Great Wolf, who in that moment was standing in his human form in front of his father's slender figure, reclined on a settee, said impatiently, "Why are you looking at me that way, Father? Aren't you going to do anything?"

With an amused chuckle, the trickster god shook his head. "Fenrir, it's not right to intrude in Hel's business. She's old enough to know what she wants."

Fenrir blinked, perplexed.

"Don't you think that having me as father-in-law alone is enough motificacion for Heimdall?" Loki added, with a rogueish, malicious smirk, that made Fenrir understand that the possibilities had already been evaluated and chosen with much anticipation.

Fenrir smiled. Typical of a private detective.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Wanna see human-form-Fenrir? THIS is THE link... (LOL, haha xD) **

**http // www . deviantart . com/deviation/54339820/**

_(PS: For you. Little Red! n.n)_

**Note: _Yamino calls Loki "Loki-sama", but when he's in his true father he calls him "Chichi-ue", which in English would be "Father". SO I thought that Fenrir, who usually calls him "daddy" could call him "Father" in his true form too. Imagine the big kickass wolf (or the handsome human version) calling him "daddy". It'd sound... odd._ **

**R&R! There's still more to go **


	5. V

_Lalalaaaaaaaa... woah, Replica (Sonata Artica) is such a wonderful song!!! And the singers are Finnish :D_

* * *

"Loki." 

"Heimdall."

Could it be him? Yes, it HAD to be him, who wasn't wearing enough layers of clothing. It was impossible that the temperature of a room droppes so dramatically only because Heimdall and Loki were talking to each other, without it involving Loki having to be suspicious even of the sofa. Yamino dissimulated the best he could the chill that ran down his spine numerous times. He almost felt like a fish...

Almost.

He still had some reptile pride... and conservation instinct. Surely that instinct had been the one that had nagged him to abandon the ship before it sank, but Yamino knew that if he left, there would be no one to stop the things if (or better, _when_) they went out of control.

Loki smiled placidly. "What do you want to tell me, Heimdall?"

The guardian god crossed his arms and closed his eye. When he opened it, he said, "I want to get your daughter out of the Helheim."

"Always so straightforward," Loki commented, "But, there are two problems with that..."

Heimdall shot him a murderous glance the trickster god seemed to ignore.

"The first is, that Odin is still bent on leaving my Hel in the underworld. You couldn't know how much that weighs on my heart, Heimdall..."

Loki looked repented. So much, the god of schemes was starting to think he might have a bit of... "humanity", to put it some way, left. Until the other god spoke again, but this time with a malicious smile that made Heimdall get a bad case of twitching eye.

Yamino could cut the tension in the air like butter...

"-...The second, is that i'm still too young to have grandchildren."

Loki had to make a superhuman effort to hold back the laughter when he saw Heimdall's totally flustered face.

"**_How do you---_**"

Yamino's bony hands clutched Heimdall's shoulders, and without letting him finish his enraged sentence that went on about how vain and proud Loki was, he gently ushered him towards the door.

"Come with me please, Heimdall..."

Someday, when Heimdall got his own two hands on Loki...

He sighed. That was an infunded threat. Hel would never forgive him if he did as much as _touch_ a hair on his father's head.

He sighed again. Grandchildren? Loki could be _so_ out of place...

"Tea, Heimdall?"

The god of schemes looked fixedly at Yamino. Resigned, he said,

"Thank you, Jormungand"

---

Loki was left alone in the room of the sofa.

"_Even though getting Hel out of that place is something that's always worried me..._"

He smiled slyly to himself.

"_I can't help it. Provoking Heimdall is _SO _much fun... xD_"

* * *

**

* * *

Sorry for the delay, thankies for the reviews! For you, Little Red! n.n**


End file.
